Light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixtures generally consume significantly less energy than higher powered non-led counterparts. For example, LED lighting fixtures generally consume between 50%-90% less energy than higher power non-LED counterparts. As lighting fixtures are retrofitted with LEDs and LED-based light sources, existing power infrastructures used to provide power to the lighting fixtures become underutilized.
With the availability of low cost, high speed wireless connectivity and microprocessors, and the desire for connected systems, systems with smart devices are becoming more widely available. Some of these systems overcome challenges related to wiring and access to power by using wireless communication and batteries to provide power. Some systems, such as audio, visual, and other systems that rely on streaming communication, require power from fixed installations because charging and limited periods of power availability are not acceptable. Low cost, high speed wireless internet connectivity, microprocessors, and digital streaming methods combined with continually increasing availability of small, high quality audio and video equipment have dramatically increased the desire and expectation for distributed non-lighting devices and systems that require stable power.
Thus, a solution that enables utilizing existing power infrastructure of retrofitted lighting fixtures to provide power to other devices that are unrelated to lighting devices and systems is desirable.